maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman and Olaf vs Killer Croc and Reverse-Flash/Shadow757
Required Heroes *Batman (90 CP) *Olaf (48 CP) Villains *Killer Croc/Jacky 50A *Reverse-Flash/Jacky 50A Description Killer Croc escaped from Arkham Asylum with a help of Reverse-Flash and now they are making rampage in Gotham. But Gotham has its protector, Batman. Dialogue *Killer Croc: the air It's Batman. He's here. *Reverse-Flash: Thanks God. I was going to get bored to death. *Batman: It's time to go back to Arkham. *Killer Croc: I'm not going back! I like it here! And now... it's time to feed the Croc. *Olaf: Unholy Beast! You will not be feeded today! *Reverse-Flash: suprised And who's this? Do you know this guy? *Olaf: "This guy?"?!? You dare to test my patience?!? *Killer Croc: Hey, I don't know who you are but nobody will stand between Croc and his meat! *Olaf: Fair enough, feel my wrath! Special Conditions Turns Reverse-Flash takes the first turn, then Olaf, then Batman and at the end Killer Croc. Strategy Strategy in progress! :) This battle isn't as hard as it appears to be. Killer Croc and Reverse-Flash are both very powerful enemies that will deal a lot of damage and effects to Batman and Olaf. Fortunately, our heroes are also strong. It is beneficial to use Batman Begins Infiltrator alt so you can counter Reverse-Flash's class. The main difficulty of this battle is that Olaf is a Scrapper so Killer Croc wil get Enraged when attacking him. To remove and prevent gaining this buff use Batman's Lvl 1 which causes Disadvantage. Because of Croc is Bruiser, it will apply Neutralized, removing and preventing buff raising effects. You should also try to get ride of him first. Reverse-Flash will probably try to off-balance Batman first and then use Rapid Uppercuts on Batman. As Batman use Glide Kick/ Grappling Hook Kick, which will remove and prevent Opportunist effects. Next is Olaf. Use Berserker Rage and then Vicious Strikes On Croc. Croc will attack with a melee attack Olaf in order to get Enraged. Because of this, Olaf's attack will be increased. This will also additionally increase Attack because of Berserker Rage. Because Batman is now immune to Opportunist effects, Reverse-Flash will focus now on Olaf. This will increase even more his Attack. When it's his turn, Olaf should be strong enough to knock out Killer Croc with his Lvl 9. If the attack won't knock him out, use Ra's al Ghul Training, which will place Neutralized on Killer Croc. Now the battle should become easier. Build up Olaf's attack using Berserker Rage and repeat the same combination as before. Alternative strategy: You can use Batman as Generalist equipped with Cleansing Empowered Iso-8, which will remove one debuff every round from Batman. Reward *'Advanced EISO' for Batman: Grants Advanced Combat - Chance to follow-up allied melee single-target attack with Martial Arts/Ra's al Ghul Training. Chance to follow-up allied ranged single-target attack with Batarang *'Raging EISO' for Olaf: Grants Berserker - Chance to join in on an ally's attack. Chance to retaliate when an ally is hit by single-target attacks Category:Heroic Battles Category:League of Legends Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel